Solo prácticaba
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Solo practicaba, Elena, te lo juro" —Zick parecía muy dispuesto a servirle de comida a la tierra. (*Light* Zick/Elena)


**Escrito dedicado a Yin17, por confiar en mi :")**

 **Monster Allergy no me pertenece.**

 **No tengo ganas de soltarles un testamento aquí como normalmente hago así que... Leed. Si queréis.**

* * *

 **— SOLO PRACTICABA —**

* * *

— _Nunca serás capaz, eres demasiado cobarde._

— _¡Cobarde quien, Thaur! Seguro que puedo hacerlo, solo es una pregunta, ¡es más! Te aseguró que será lo más romántico que veras en tu vida._

— _Te pierde esa boca demansiado grande, membrillo. Está bien, te acepto la apuesta, será divertido._

— _¡Fuiste tú quien me la ofreció!_

¡Maldito Teddy! Por culpa de sus tontas provocaciones (y tonto él por caer en ellas) estaba metido en este lío del que no tenía ni idea de como salir. Pero, es que el maldito rubio oxigenado le había dado duro en su punto flaco.

"Ahora que eres hombre, o eso dicen, demuestralo. Pídele a Elena matrimonio"

La sangre le había literalmente hervido en cuanto el maldito puso esa cara de superioridad, como esperando la fuerte negativa del peli azul, que le decía sin palabras "no le dices porque sabes que te rechazara, después de todo sigues siendo un simple membrillo". Así que en ese momento fue su orgullo masculino el que dijo está boca es mía, asegurándole que si lo haría, hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Una proposición de matrimonio no se podía tomar a la ligera, para nada, y ellos solo tenían 18, por no hablar que nunca pasaron más allá de una amistad. No podía simplemente ir y decirle, "Hey, Elena, ya que somos amigos y que además hace años que no nos vemos, para ser sinceros estoy necesitando mi tiempo para acostumbrarme a la nueva tú, ¿pero qué tal si nos casamos para cerrarle la boca a Teddy?"

...

Sonaba tan mal hasta en su mente cómo el creía, ¿verdad? ¡Pero ahora no podía decir que no, Teddy le llamaría cobarde por los restos...! ¡Claro, Teddy! Podía simplemente contarle a Elena lo que pasó, estaba visto que se enfadaría con él por ser un tonto, pero por cerrarle la boca al rubio seguro que ella le ayudaba con el paripé de la falsa proposición. Sí, hablara con ella en cuanto regresase de la universidad, por el momento...

"¡Vamos, idiota, vas a pedirle a la chica que amas que se case contigo! Aunque no sea de verdad, ¡lúcete!"

Así que ahí se encontraba él, con un anillo de falsete en las manos, practicando.

— Elena, ¿te casarías conmigo...? ¡Por favor, que simple!

— Elena, me harías el hombre más feliz... ¡no, muy escuchado!

— Yo seré Cat Boy si tú eres mi Bat Girl... ¡rayos, eso si que no!

— Solo espero que no quieras divorciarte solo escuchando esto... ¡Pero qué te pasa, ten un poco de amor propio!

Así un rato, Zick se escuchaba y no le gustaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía y probaba otra vez.

En ese mismo instante, Elena entraba en el Oasis Barrymore. El final de curso siempre era agotador, pero aprobarlo todo y terminar una semana antes era, buff, ¡lo mejor del mundo! Aparecer de repente en la casa de su amigo para darle una sorpresa, parecía muy divertido.

La chica subía sigilosamente las escaleras cuando de repente...

— ¡Elena! —escuchó la voz de Zick llamándola desde su habitación. En seguida la chica comenzó a correr hacía el piso superior, porque el peli azul se escuchaba desesperado.

Y no era para menos, porque el chico ya quería hasta tirarse de los pelos, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan patético para pedir matrimonio?!

"Venga, deja de engañarte a ti mismo, un último intento y dalo por perdido"

— Si yo fuera un poder Dom, tendría sentido que solo tú fueses mi gema, porque sin ti no soy tan fuerte..., en fin, ya viste lo que me pasó cuando te fuiste, creo que es prueba suficiente. Entonces, Elena, ¿compartirias vida conmigo, casándonos? —Bingo, eso si le gustó, si podría decirle eso y sentirse un galán en vez de un idiota.

Contento con eso, pudo permitirse respirar tranquilo, pero en cuanto se giró... Ahí estaba Elena, tiesa como un palo en el marco de la puerta.

La primera reacción de Zick fue la de tirar el falso anillo tras de sí. La segunda fue esperar al desmayo de la vergüenza mientras sentía las mejillas ardiendo. No ocurrió. La tercera... ¿era posible seguir viviendo?

— Zick, ¿qué...?

— ¡No iba en serio! —chilló el peli azul, tal vez un poco más de la cuenta. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos debido a que se activaron sus instintos de supervivencia. Pena que los domadores no tenían un botón de regreso en el tiempo— Solo practicaba, Elena, te lo juro.

— ¿Practicabas... qué? —preguntó la peli naranja, tratando de no sacar las cosas de quicio y mantenerse tranquila.

— ¡Obviamente la forma de pedirte que te casases conmigo en el futuro! —Zick rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca y quiso golpearse. No era capaz de mentir bajo presión.

 _¡DiosDiosDiosDiosDiosDios!_

— La manera de pedirme... en el futuro —Elena paladeó las palabras— ¿Entonces esperas que finja qué no se nada, como quien finje que no sabe que le van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa?

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir, no! ¿No? —el ceño fruncido de la chica le ponía tan nervioso como lo confundía.

Prácticamente, le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y ha sido, mierda, _tan_ desastroso.

— No es justo —se quejó Elena, acercándose a Zick para darle un codazo.

— ¿Qu...?

— Uno de mis sueños de vida era pedírtelo yo a ti, Ezequiel Zick, y me lo has chafado.

El peli azul apenas podía procesar tanta felicidad. Es qué... ¿en serio?

— ¿Quérias pedirme que me casara contigo?

— ¡Pues por supuesto, estaba clarísimo! Es decir, ¿quién iba a rechazar a una doctora?

Zick no pudo evitarlo, se rió. Un poco histericamente. Solo dejo de hacerlo cuando Elena le cortó besando sus labios. No era mucho, solo un roce de labios, pero al peli azul le supo a gloria.

— Te lo debía —le dijo Elena después de separarse un poco demasiado pronto para el gusto del chico. Después añadió señalándole con un dedo acosador— Y por supuesto que soy tu gema, estarías perdido sin mi. ¡Pero, como solo estabas practicando, será mejor que te deje ahora, oh gran poder Dom, da lo mejor de ti para mejorar!

Y tan pancha la peli naranja dejó la habitación de su futuro prometido para "que pudiera seguir practicando la manera de pedirle matrimonio".

Vale, no era lo más romantico del mundo, pero a Zick le valía. Vaya que sí.

Se pasó tres días prácticamente solo dando saltos de alegría.


End file.
